Building spaces are often difficult to heat effectively given factors such as ceiling configuration, interfering architectural services and encroachments and the like.
Existing heater arrangements comprises elongate radiant heater strips. However, the elongate profile of such radiant heater strips poses mounting difficulties especially for such restrictive ceiling configurations, interfering architectural services and encroachments and the like.
Furthermore, the elongate profile of radiant strip heaters may sag when heated to high temperatures and therefore operation of radiant strip heaters is generally limited to approximately 350° C. which however results in low power output and reach, necessitating installation of additional radiant strip heaters.
Alternatively, higher operational temperature gas fired or electrically powered glow heaters having higher radiant power output may be utilised. However, such glow heaters have less thermal conversion efficiency and the orange incandescence emitted therefrom is undesirous.
The present invention seeks to provide a radiant heater apparatus, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.